


All The Stars

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Family, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, home birth, magic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: From conception to birth, Celeste Jones-Mills always kept her mothers on their toes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: Prompt -- Curious Archer introducing their precious baby Girl to Grandpa Killian and others....

The pregnancy itself had been a huge surprise. Alice and Robin had both learned about sex education from their parents, so they never though they could conceive together. When Alice found herself pregnant, Regina explained that true love’s magic could cause amazing things, miracles even. Alice supposed that if her own wish could’ve sparked the troll, then maybe it wasn’t too crazy.

 

She hid the pregnancy from her father for as long as she could. She wasn’t sure how he’d take it. They were still trying to figure out how to make up for all that lost time that not just the curse that Drizella cast caused, but the one that Gothel had placed on their hearts. It wasn’t easy for him to accept that his daughter was so grown up and in love, she wasn’t sure how he’d handle being a grandfather so soon. Yet, to her surprise, he was more than pleased with it. He and Zelena went into overzealous grandparent mode, helping babyproof her and Robin’s apartment, showing them numerous pictures of nurseries and throwing them the best baby shower there was.

 

Alice’s water broke in the middle of the night and things were moving so quickly, they didn’t have time to get to the hospital. Robin delivered their child, letting out a cry at the same time as the baby did.

 

“It’s a girl!”

Alice panted, tears streaming down her face. “Is she okay?”

“She looks just fine.”

 

Robin cut the cord, wrapping her up in one of the dozens of receiving blankets that her mother had brought by. She kissed her daughter’s forehead and placed her in her fiancé’s arms. Alice stared down at her daughter, feeling her heart crack open.

 

“She’s perfect,” she breathed. “The final piece to our puzzle.”

Robin chuckled softly, stroking her curls. “That she is.”

 

They stayed up the rest of the night, fawning over their baby girl and caring for her. The next morning, Robin heard the door to their apartment opening. That would be Zelena and Killian, coming by for their usual Sunday brunch. In all the excitement, they hadn’t had time to call them and let them know.

 

“I’ll go get them,” Robin said.

“Nah, I’ll go with you.”

“You shouldn’t be moving much.

“At least help me to the armchair.”

 

Robin obliged before heading out into the living room.

 

“Are you girls ready to go?” Zelena asked. “You weren’t answering your phones. Regina, Henry and Ella are waiting on us.”

“We actually can’t go to brunch today,” Robin replied with a smile.

Killian raised an eyebrow. “Is Alice having contractions?”

“No…not anymore.”

 

She lead them back to the bedroom and their mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them. Killian moved closer to his daughter, noticing the bright yellow bundle in her arms. He knelt in front of her and she matched his face with a smile on her own.

 

“Papa,” she whispered. “I would like for you to meet Celeste Isabelle Jones-Mills.”

“Celeste?” He asked, his eyes lighting up.

“We used to look out at the stars every night and you told me one day I’d be able to see them closer.” She shrugged. “It made sense.”

Killian kissed her forehead. “She’s perfect, Starfish. She looks just like you did when you were a baby.”

Zelena had tears streaming down her face. “I can’t believe I’m a grandma. All those years of making fun of Regina for it has finally caught up to me.”

Robin laughed. “Well, I can’t wait for Aunt Regina to meet her either or everyone else. We just want it to be us for right now, though. We know she’s going to have a huge, loud family at some point. We just don’t want to scare her right away.”

“She’ll get used to it,” Killian said, his eyes not leaving the baby. “As a newer member to it, it’s really nice to have so many people around.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @captregina & @scribbles-by-kate who asked for a HQ one shot in this verse. Takes place a little after Celeste is born.

There’s something surreal about being a grandmother.

 

And then something even more surreal about dating a grandfather-to-be.

 

When Ella was pregnant in the Enchanted Forest, she did all she could to make sure that her grandchild to be had everything. She used her magic to conjure up only the best and through their mirror/portal to the modern world, she had Snow send through only the best pregnancy books.

 

So, she didn’t blame Killian for going a little overboard when it came to Celeste. She had been born before they could throw Alice a proper baby shower, so while they had the essentials, Killian didn’t think it was enough. Which was how Regina ended up with her husband in the middle of the nearest baby boutique, seemingly buying the whole place out.

 

“Killian, I think she has enough onesies,” she said, gently.

“I’m getting these in different sizes,” Killian explained. “That way they don’t have to worry about it when she gets bigger.”

“But do they really need two bouncers?”

“One’s for our house.”

She sighed. “Killian.”

“What? Zelena has a bunch of her stuff at her house for when she babysits.”

“And may I remind you that Emma and the other you have donated plenty of things to me since they’re done having kids.”

“Still, I want to be prepared and I want them to have everything.”

Regina rubbed his arm. “You know it’s not going to magically heal the time you lost with Alice, don’t you?”

He was silent for a moment. “How did you know?”

“Because I did the same thing with Lucy. All those years away from Henry, it ate at me.”

“At least you guys could talk.”

“It still hurt, but at the end of the day, we’re together now. Just like you and Alice are together now.”

 

She pecked his lips and he felt his body relax.

 

“Tell me I can still get her the constellation mobile.”

Regina smiled. “It’s better than the green monstrosity that Zelena bought, so sure.”

He chuckled and noticed that she had a basket of her own, which was flowing over with tutus, dresses and even a hairclip tiara. “Regina.”

She quickly hid the basket behind her back. “Hey, I’m the fun step-grandma. I can spoil her if I want.”

“You’re more than just a step-grandma and you know it.”

“I do. I just don’t want to step on Zelena’s toes. I know how important this is to her.”

“I also know that you have been there for Alice, more than her own mother ever was. Plus, you helped raise Robin. You deserve the title just as much as Zelena does.’

Regina smiled. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: Prompt -- Toddler Celeste being babysat by her Grandpa Killian and 'Grandma' Regina.... Where Killian wants to teach her Pirate things and Regina wants royalty...

Regina had forgotten how much energy a toddler could contain. They were pint sized, yet could run around for hours and never get tired. She always suspected it was the naps. After Henry, she’d help with Robin or Neal, but it was never really the same as having her own child at home with her.

 

Then Robin and Alice invited her and Killian to move in. They were both really busy with their careers plus a toddler and they could use the help. The truth was, it relieved both of them. They enjoyed their alone time and their own jobs, but it was lonely having an empty nest. Both were defined by their parenthood and it was nice to be able to live with their kids, help with Celeste. (Though in the end, Robin, Alice and Celeste had moved into the mansion because it was bigger.)

 

One night, they sent Alice and Robin off for a much needed date night and agreed to watch the 3-year-old. Regina was in the kitchen making lasagna and she could hear her husband playing with their granddaughter.

  
“Alright, little love,” he cooed. “Being a pirate isn’t just about sailing a ship, it’s also about knowing how to fight enemies.”

“With a sword?” Celeste asked, excitedly.

“Exactly.”

 

Regina walked into the doorway, cocking her head. Celeste was wearing her pirate costume that Robin had bought to get a rise out of Killian, but instead he seemed to be enjoying it. He had braided her hair in the same way he had once done for Alice and was handing her a wooden sword.

 

“What are you teaching our granddaughter?” Regina asked.

Killian looked up and grinned. “How to be a pirate.”

“Oh, really? Because I don’t think she’ll be a pirate when she grows up. She’ll be a queen.”

“No, she’ll sail the seven seas, with her Grandpa of course.”

“Or, she’ll take over Storybrooke when I retire.”

“You? Retire?” Killian snorted. “That’ll be the day.”

 

Regina playfully smacked him upside the head and sat on the floor beside him.

 

“Celeste, what did Grandma teach you yesterday?”

Celeste beamed. “You don’t need a tiara to be a queen.”

“Exactly.”

Killian rolled his eyes. “But being a pirate is so much fun. You can ride on the Jolly all the time and collect treasure.”

“As a queen, you can have people bring you treasure,” Regina pointed out.

“Pirates don’t have bedtimes.”

“And neither do queens.”

 

Celeste giggled, not really understanding what they were going on about. She started swinging the wooden sword around and then gave the other one to her stuffed unicorn.

  
“So, what’ll be, my little princess?” Regina asked. “Are you going to be a pirate like Grandpa?”

“Nuh uh.”

Regina smirked as Killian slouched down in defeat. “So, you’ll be a queen like Grandma?”

“Nope.”

Her brows furrowed. “What are you gonna be then?”

“I’m gonna be a superhero,” Celeste replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And I’m gonna help people.”

 

That made both Regina and Killian smile, moving closer to their granddaughter and kissing either side of their cheek.

 

“You know, being a queen means helping your people,” Regina said.

“Aye, and being a pirate means being there for your crew,” Killian added. “So, maybe she’ll be a little pirate queen after all.”

 

Regina grinned, it was a good compromise. They knew deep down, no matter what Celeste grew up to be, they’d be amazingly proud. Just as they were of Henry, Alice and Robin.


End file.
